


www.sub_Dom.com (Part 1)

by DemonicOrchidee



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Mike, Fort Minor, M/M, Rimming, S&M, submissive!Chester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicOrchidee/pseuds/DemonicOrchidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester Bennington never really thought much about using a fetish website for Dominants and submissives. That he would find love and the start of a new life never even crossed his mind…</p>
            </blockquote>





	www.sub_Dom.com (Part 1)

_> kenji.dom<   _Good evening.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Hy :)

 

_> kenji.dom<   _No manners, have we?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Why?

 

_> kenji.dom< _  I wished you a good evening and you wrote a simple „Hy“. What are you? Some kid who can´t write any quality English?

 

_> Chaz.sub< _  O_o   I am sorry.

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ Whatever. Why are you here on this site?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   I am curious…

 

_> kenji.dom<   _…about what exactly?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   About submission and domination

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ You don´t have any experience?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Naw I havn´t

 

_> kenji.dom<  _It´s ,,No I have no experience,,

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   I didn´t know it´s necessary to write like a poet. :P

 

_> kenji.dom< _  Why are you interested in BDSM?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   I watched porn and I like the thought of me being vulnerable, submissive and violated.

 

_> kenji.dom< _  Violated?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   You know … being spanked and some other stuff … :/

 

_> kenji.dom< _  Alright.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   And why did you join this site?

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ I am looking for something stable, a relationship.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Cool  :)

 

_> kenji.dom< _  Why is that cool?

 

_> Chaz.sub< _  I don´t know, I simply think that this is cool

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ You are not very smart. It surely seems like it.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   And how can you say that? You don´t even know me!

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ Your writing skills and annoying emoticons speak for themselves.

 

_> Chaz.sub< _  So you think you are intelligent? That you are the toughest guy around the world by writing perfect English in a chatroom for people looking for SM partners? Let me tell you something Mr. Grumpy, just because I see myself as submissive doesn´t mean I´m stupid or “not so smart”!

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ How old are you?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Damn it! Don´t ignore what I just wrote!

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ You asked me a rhetorical question. Those you can´t answer. And I don´t ignore you, I read what you wrote. That´s it.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Then don´t switch the topic. It´s rude!

 

_> kenji.dom< _  I thought I am the dominant here.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_I would rather call it grumpy.

 

_> kenji.dom< _  So, how old are you?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Look at my profile, there is everything you need to know about me.

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ You are not very polite.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Says Mr. Grumpy …

 

_> kenji.dom< _  You seem to forget who is in which position right here boy. Now would you please tell me how old you are?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   19

 

_> kenji.dom< _  A complete sentence please.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   I am 19 years old.

 

_> kenji.dom< _  Thank you. I am 28.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   oh

 

_> kenji.dom< _  What “oh” ?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   You are 9 years older than me. You could basically be my dad.

 

_> kenji.dom< _  First I am not your dad and Second I have never heard of a nine year old father.

_> Chaz.sub<_   But it could be possible. Biologically.

 

_> kenji.dom< _  And that´s a problem?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   No, not for me. Sadly I am too stupid for you. I think you look for someone who has experience like you have and for someone more mature and “smart”. I think it´s better when we just end our writing session and just move on. Your standards are obviously too high for me to fulfill.

 

Bye!

 

_> kenji.dom< _  I´ve never said that you were stupid. Calm down. How about a meeting? To prove me wrong.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   I don´t know if that´s a good idea …

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ Why not? Are you scared?

 

_> Chaz.sub< _  I am not scared, but I don´t know you and you seem pretty condescending.

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ I treat every person politely and with dignity.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Dignity? By punching people and jerking off on that?

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ Do you even know what you are talking about, boy? SM and BDSM are not just violence and sex. It´s completely love and devotion, for the submissive partner AND the dominant one.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Mhm … yea right.

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ Do you want to have a date with me or not?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_ 

 

_> kenji.dom< _  Are you still there?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Yes, send me a picture of you.

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ No problem, wait a moment.

 

 

 

_> Chaz.sub<_  Okay.

 

_> kenji.dom< _ 

 

  

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Wow.

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ What, wow?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   You are so handsome. I would have never guessed.

 

_> kenji.dom< _  Why not?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   I don´t know. I thought you were some fat and ugly guy.

 

_> kenji.dom< _  I take that as a compliment. Thank you.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Could you send me one more picture of your handsome face?  Maybe a picture where you smile a gracious smile? :D

 

_> kenji.dom< _  Okay but only when you quit sending those emoticons.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Oh yes I can definitely arrange that!

 

_> kenji.dom< _ 

 

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   It´s small but still there. Wow I can only say it again. You are too handsome to be true. Are you even real?

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ As real as possible.

 

_> Chaz.sub< _  You kind of remind me of someone …

 

… Oh my god!! Dude?

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ What?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Are you Mike Shinoda?

 

_> kenji.dom< _  How do you know? I am not that famous.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   About two weeks ago I was on the premiere for “The Raid”, that action movie. I´m a huge fan of all this stuff and my best friend won two tickets! You made the music, right? I saw you on the red carpet!

_> kenji.dom< _  Oh okay, interesting. Yes it´s true. I am Mike Shinoda. It´s funny that of the few people who would recognize me, I write with one of them in a fetish chat room.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Yes it´s really funny. Oh my god, should I send you some pictures of myself as well?

 

_> kenji.dom< _ That would be nice.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Oh god, now I really hope you will at least like my looks, since I´m lacking of smartness and intelligence.

 

_> kenji.dom< _  You don´t lack of anything. I´m sorry I gave you the impression at first.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   It´s okay. It´s kind of true anyway 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh my god, I look so stupid … I´m certainly not your type right?

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ Honestly, I think you are very cute. Your smile is gorgeous.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   No way is my smile gorgeous! It´s … I don´t know …

 

_> kenji.dom< _  You definitely need more self confidence. By the way, what´s your name? Chaz?

 

_> Chaz.sub<   _Chaz is my nickname, my real name is Chester Bennington.

 

_> kenji.dom< _  So Chester, I would love to meet you tomorrow. If your schedule allows that of course.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_   Oh that´s fine, I have to work till 6 p.m.

 

_> kenji.dom<  _ No problem. What about 8 p.m. at “The Callester”?

 

_> Chaz.sub<_  You mean this noble restaurant in “Abyson Street”? I don´t know. Can we go elsewhere? Please?

 

_> kenji.dom< _ No I want to go there. And don´t worry I will pay for you.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_  Oh no, I didn´t meant it that way.

 

_> kenji.dom< _ I want to meet there. End of discussion.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_  Okay. Thank you Mike.

 

_> kenji.dom< _ No problem.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_  Will you wait for me on a special table?

 

_> kenji.dom< _ Near the aquarium. I will waiting for you.

 

_> Chaz.sub<_  I am so exited. Okay, till tomorrow :)

 

_> kenji.dom< _ Me too. Bye.


End file.
